This invention relates to drilling apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for drilling holes into the side of a mass of earth.
Heretofore in the art to which our invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in supplying drill rod sections to the drilling apparatus whereby the apparatus may operate in a substantially continuous manner. That is, individual arms have been provided for supplying single drill rod sections at a time whereby a second drill rod section may be inserted into the apparatus after the first drill rod section has moved into the mass of earth. In view of the size, weight and length of hollow drill rod sections, it is very difficult to supply a plurality of hollow drill rod sections. This is especially true when drill rod sections are supplied after the drill is in operation.